Nuevos comienzos
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, algunas relaciones necesitan comenzar de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Citrus no me pertenece ...

* * *

 **Nuevos comienzos**

Harumi caminaba a su casa después de un día agotador en la universidad, había sido temporada de exámenes y por lo tanto estaba prácticamente muerta. Sólo ansiaba con llegar, quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta, cambiarse a algo más cómodo, y por último caer rendida en el sofá para comer algo mientras miraba su programa favorito.

En su mente todo eso sonaba como un buen plan, pero por desgracia un cierto demonio rosa se atravesó en su camino.

Bueno, "atravesó" no sería la palabra correcta, por que dicho demonio no lo hizo por voluntad propia y bien Harumi pudo haber evitado ese encuentro si ella realmente lo hubiera querido.

Obviamente no lo hacia.

La joven Matsuri se encontraba sentada sola en un café local, se veía cabizbaja mientras jugaba con su celular sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

"No te involucres" se dijo, ella conocía muy bien a la chica y lo último que quería era meterse en algún tipo de problema en vez de descansar cómodamente en su casa.

Por otro lado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ella, la universidad la tenía absorbida por completo por lo cual apenas y tenía tiempo de respirar, intuía que lo mismo le pasaría a Matsuri; ella aún se encontraba en la Academia Aihara, y por lo que había escuchado el encargado provisional mientras Mei tomaba el puesto de directora era demasiado exigente.

No había recibido mensajes de Matsuri ni invitaciones a salir por un largo tiempo y mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Antes de llegar y saludar, decidió esperar unos minutos, no quería recibir la sorpresa de que en realidad estaba sólo esperando a alguien y hacer el ridículo delante de ella.

Por alguna razón pensar en Matsuri saliendo a un cita la ponía un poco molesta. Pero se encargaría de encontrarle una razón a ese ese sentimiento después.

Harumi se ocultó de la vista de Matsuri y esperó unos minutos.

Al ver que nada cambiaba con el paso del tiempo y que la niña seguía en la misma posición, se animó a actuar.

"Hey Matsuri" Harumi caminaba lentamente en dirección a su mesa.

"¿Taniguchi-senpai?¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oye ¿qué clase de saludo es ese?, te vi aquí sentada desde a fuera y se me hizo un poco sospechoso ¿No estás tramando algo cierto?"

"No te consideraba como el tipo stalker Taniguchi-senpai, es cierto que cada día se aprende algo nuevo".

Harumi notó la forzada ironía en su voz, claramente pasaba algo.

"No te confundas, este lugar me queda de pasada, me dirigía a mi casa en realidad"

"Oh bueno"

Matsuri se quedó callada, Harumi un poco molesta por la clara indiferencia de la niña se invitó sola a tomar asiento en su mesa, justo en frente de ella.

Matsuri levantó una ceja interrogante.

"¿Qué? No tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa aún, y además se me acaba de antojar un té con helado"

La verdad ella no sabía por que hacía esto, sí tenía muchas ganas de ir a su casa.

"¿Por qué no has pedido nada?" le preguntó a Matsuri.

"No tengo mucha hambre" respondió.

"¿Entonces el encargado te deja holgazanear aquí nada más por que sí?"

"Más o menos, mis padres conocen al dueño de este lugar, prácticamente puedo hacer lo que sea"

"Vaya, qué conveniente"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Harumi odiaba esto.

"Parece que no te he visto en mucho tiempo ¿Has estado ocupada?"

Si esto hubiera pasado hace un par de años a Harumi le hubiera importado un pepino lo que esta chica hiciera de su vida. Pero Harumi había cambiado, después de los problemas entre Yuzu y Mei comprendió la importancia de la confianza, de la amistad y lo más importante, a no ser sólo cómodamente un espectador, sino el también comenzar a actuar.

Matsuri había crecido en ella, si bien aún había muchas discusiones entre ellas, y la menor disfrutaba de sacarla de sus casillas, llevaban una amistosa y equilibrada relación. Por alguna razón gracias al conflicto entre Yuzu y Mei pudo descubrir en la pelirosa un aspecto más sensible y humano en ella.

Uno muy pequeño, pero existía y eso era lo importante.

"Sí, un poco, están apunto de comenzar las fechas para escoger una universidad, y aún no decido a cual o si deseo ir a alguna de todos modos"

"Eso sí es un gran problema ¿Por qué no has hablado con tus padres al respecto?"

"También han estado muy ocupados estos días"

Harumi supo que esta podría ser una razón de esta actitud tan extraña que estaba tomando su amiga.

Vaya padres que tenía. Matsuri muchas veces un dolor en el trasero y siempre se metía en muchos problemas, pero sabía la razón de tan mala actitud y era siempre gracias a ellos.

Por suerte la pelirrosa ya no estaba tan sola y ella se encargaría de demostrarlo.

"Bueno pudiste hablar con tu consejero al respecto, tal vez con Yuzu…o conmigo"

"Realmente no siento que haría caso a lo que el consejero dice, no tomaría en serio a una persona que usa un peluquín parecido a la mascota de cejotas"

Si eso parecía algo que Matsuri no haría.

"Yuzu seguramente está matándose estudiando gracias a Mei, hace unas semanas fui a vistarlas y Mei ni siquiera dejaba que despegara la vista de su libro, fue muy aburrido"

"Sí eso es cierto, Mei espera que como su novia, mantenga un buen promedio para evitarse chismes de los demás estudiantes y den un buen ejemplo, yo tampoco he salido con ella en estos días."

El mesero se acercó a su mesa unos segundos después y Harumi ordenó un té helado, mientras tanto Matsuri se encontraba pensativa de nuevo, como si estuviera analizando sus siguientes palabras.

"No pensé que te importara…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Bueno, no hemos sido precisamente muy cercanas ni hablamos sobre nuestros problemas, pensé que si te contaba por lo que pasaba lo considerarías una molestia o algo así"

"Matsuri, se que constantemente nos la pasamos sacándonos de quicio, y sueles ser una patada en el trasero, pero aun así eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti"

Al ver que la menor aún no decía nada se dispuso a continuar.

"Ahora, no sé realmente qué es lo que tienes planeado para tu futuro pero debes hacer de tu vida lo que realmente creas que te hará feliz, siempre y cuando no se trate de algo que perjudique a alguien más".

"Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil, las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz es pasar tiempo con ustedes y jugar mentalmente con las personas, soy realmente buena en eso"

"Sí, me he dado cuenta, tal vez podrías buscar algo que se ajuste a esa habilidad tuya"

"Tiene sentido. Vaya Taniguchi-senpai, no pensé que fueras tan madura, ahora actuas como toda una mamá"

"Oh vamos ¿en serio? ¿No estuve cuidando de que no te metieras en problemas durante mucho tiempo? Y no digas ese tipo de cosas me haces sentir muy vieja"

"Jejeje pensé que lo hacías porque estabas muy interesada en mí, vaya desilución"

"Sí claro, como si eso pasara"

De repente pareció como si Matsuri recuperara sus ánimos y volviera a ser la de siempre.

"Tal vez...no sé, podría entrar a la universidad con Yuzu y contigo, supongo que a pesar de todo no nos la pasamos tan mal cuando íbamos juntas a la academia"

"Habla por ti misma, no necesito tenerte pegada a mí las 24 horas como lo hacías cuando estábamos en la academia"

"Oh vamos Taniguchi-senpai, se nota que tu vida ahora es demasiado aburrida sin mí ¿Por qué otra razón vendrías a hablar conmigo voluntariamente si no es así?"

"Ugh no necesito explicarte nada, será la última vez que trato de hacer algo amable por ti"

"¿Oh así que eso era? Bueno te dejaré en paz si me invitas un postre"

"¿Ahora sí tienes hambre? ¿O sólo lo haces para que me quede sin dinero como siempre?"

"Mmm ambas cosas"

"Vaya que no tienes verguenza, bueno supongo que no tengo otra opción de todos modos"

"Y bien Taniguchi-senpai, tenemos todo la tarde para ponernos al día ¿cómo ha ido tu vida sin la fabulosa Matsuri presente?"

Pasaron la tarde platicando, Harumi le contó sobre cómo tenía demasiado trabajo en la universidad, que había rentado un apartamento "relativamente" cerca sólo para no llegar tarde a clases y que su hermana le consiguió un empleo de fin de semana para que le ayudara a pagar un poco los gastos de su universidad.

Y cuando llegó la noche las dos chicas se dispusieron a ir a sus casas. Harumi camino junto a Matsuri hasta la estación, su casa quedaba cerca del café pero decidió acompañar a la niña de todos modos, la pelirrosa no mencionó nada al respecto.

"Realmente fue muy divertido pasar el rato contigo Taniguchi-senpai"

"No puedo creer que ordenaras doble ración de postre y precisamente uno de los mas costosos, te dije que no gano demasiado"

"No te preocupes, la próxima vez va por mi cuenta, voy a invitarte todo lo que quieras"

Harumi no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar que habría una próxima vez, era reconfortante saber que vería a su diablilla con más frecuencia como antes, obviamente no lo iba a exteriorizar ni ha expresarlo en voz alta.

Pero luego notó que el semblante de Matsuri se había arrugado un poco, se acaba de dar cuenta de que no respondió nada ante la última declaración de la chica.

"Claro, tienes que compensame si quieres que te ayude a estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad".

Matsuri sonrió con suficiencia.

"¿Y quién dice que necesito tu ayuda? Soy totalmente capaz de hacerlo por mi misma"

"Yo sé que eres muy inteligente, pasaste el examen de admisión de la academia Aihara tú sola, pero el grado de complejidad aquí es más elevado, Yuzu tuvo ayuda de Mei y yo la tuve de mi hermana. Siento que es mi deber cívico darte una mano"

"Está bien, dada tu insistencia en pasar tiempo conmigo aceptaré ¿Quién soy yo para privarte de la presencia de Matsuri-sama?"

"Oye, si vamos a hacer esto debes parar con tu bromas"

"Pero Taniguchi-senpai esta es la cereza de nuestra relación, no sería divertido si no lo hiciera"

"Como sea"

Caminaron otro rato más en silencio, en ese momento Harumi aprovechó para reflexionar algo que le estuvo inquietando toda la tarde.

Se preguntaba el porqué se habían alejado tan abruptamente, en retrospectiva era extraño porque desde que se conocieron Matsuri se le había pegado como una lapa; siempre la estaba acechando o le enviaba mensajes de texto invitándola a salir, pero de un momento a otro dejó de hacerlo, si bien debía admitir que en su momento no lo notó por presiones de la escuela, ahora se cuestionaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente sin recibir señales de ella?

Al principio lo relacionó con mucho trabajo en la Academia Aihara, pero no tenía mucho sentido, esas pequeñas cosas no podrían detener a Matsuri de holgazanear un rato con sus amigas, la chica era muy lista y podría sacar buenas calificaciones sin esfuerzo.

¿A caso había otra pieza en el rompecabezas que faltaba?

"Oye, Matsuri"

Al parecer también la pequeña estaba sumida en su pensamientos porque la voz de Harumi la sobresaltó un poco.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué de repente dejaste de comunicarte con nosotras? No puedes negar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos, y no se porque presiento que si hubiera decidido pasar de largo y no hablarte hoy, aún estaría sin saber nada de ti"

Matsuri no respondió nada, Harumi se percató de todo el cambio de expresiones en su rostro pasó de una mirada incómoda a una más seria, después a una un tanto nostálgica para terminar suspirando resignada.

"No es nada serio Taniguchi-senpai, ahora no tiene mucha importancia"

Harumi no sabía si debía insistir, o esperar a tener otra oportunidad de indagar más adelante, de todos modos no tenía mucho tiempo porque había llegado a su destino.

"Ya veo"

"Hablaremos en otra ocasión. Nos vemos Taniguchi-senpai"

Harumi esperaba que así fuera, tenía la esperanza de tener más tiempo para descifrar todo ese misterio que siempre había rodeado a amiga, quería sobre todo ganar un poco de su confianza y poder ayudarla a resolver sus problemas.

Y una idea se le vino a la mente ¿Cómo podrían tener un vínculo de confianza si aún no la llamaba por su nombre después de tantos años de conocerce?

"Harumi"

Dijo la chica más alta, lo que hizo que Matsuri se volteara justo cuando ya iba directo al tren.

"Puedes decirme Harumi o Harumin, como más te plazca, no importa"

Matsuri sonrió tan brillantemente que Harumi podría haber jurado que se quedaría ciega, luego la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa.

"Nos vemos luego Harumi"

* * *

Harumi llegó a su departamento unos minutos después, dejó todas sus cosas a un lado y sedejó caer en su pequeño sofá y en contra de su buen juicio no tardó en mandarle un mensaje a Matsuri.

 **Harumi: Este fin de semana comenzaremos a estudiar en mi departamento, te estoy enviando mi dirección** ...

"Demonios ¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?" Se gritó a sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Citrus no me pertenece...

* * *

"¿Así que invitaste a Misuzawa-san a tu departamento?" La voz de Mitsuko Taniguchi se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

"Mhm sí, algo como eso, pienso ayudarle a estudiar para su examen de admisión" Harumi no sabía porqué de repente se sentía incómoda al hablar de eso con su hermana mayor.

"Que noble de tu parte hacer eso por Misuzawa-san, pensé que ustedes dos no se llevaban bien"

Harumi soltó un largo suspiro.

"Nuestra relación siempre ha sido complicada, pero no quiere decir que la odie o algo así, ella es mi amiga…por así decirlo, y está pasando por una situación difícil ahora"

"Bueno, mientras no te distraiga de tus deberes escolares y del trabajo puedes hacer lo que quieras, aunque recuerda que el examen selectivo ya de por sí es difícil, necesitan mucho tiempo para abarcar todas las asignaturas que vienen ahí, y luego enfrentarse al verdadero examen de admisión"

"Lo sé, tenía planeado estudiar dos días entre semana y los fines también, de todos modos Matsuri es muy lista, creo que eso es suficiente"

"Entonces les deseo suerte a ambas, ahora me tengo que ir, debo recoger a Maruta del trabajo"

"Ok, y discúlpame con Maruta-san por cancelar el desayuno del sábado"

"No te preocupes por eso, nos vemos luego"

"Nos vemos"

Harumi había cancelado todos su planes para ocupar ese tiempo en estudiar con Matsuri, para estos momentos la chica estaba actuando en automático y dejó de cuestionarse los verdaderos motivos que la estaban orillando a tomarse tantas molestias por la pelirrosa.

Y realmente no debería haber un motivo externo más que el brindarle apoyo a una amiga que lo necesita; como el apoyo que Yuzu necesitó cuando Mei la abandonó o el apoyo que la misma Matsuri había requerido cuando estaba preocupada por la situación de Yuzu.

Sin duda tampoco Harumi quería pensar en esos días ahora, a pesar de que se había disculpado con la rubia por haberse mantenido al margen mientras ella estaba sufriendo por Mei, había días que aún se sentía culpable por no haber estado ahí para ella.

Pero tenía sus propios motivos al fin de cuentas.

Motivos de los cuales tampoco quería pensar ahora.

Antes de colapsar por tantos recuerdos y pensamientos que le venían a la mente, decidió mejor irse a dormir, había sido un día largo y la aparición de Matsuri ya le estaba ocasionando más dolores de cabeza de lo que pensaba.

Aun así no se arrepentía de haber hablado con ella hoy.

* * *

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado; entre el trabajo y la escuela había perdido la noción del tiempo, como siempre y para la llegada del fin de semana ya tenía un mensaje de confirmación de Matsuri sobre su cita de estudio del sábado.

Ellas no habían hablado en todo el transcurso de la semana, su situación ahora era muy distinta por lo visto.

En aquellos días cuando solían pasar el rato juntas, por lo general eran muchos los mensajes que recibía de la chica durante la semana, todos llenos de trivialidades o invitaciones sugestivas.

Ahora sólo había recibido un " **Nos vemos mañana a la hora que acordamos** "

Y ella sólo le había contestado un igual de frío " **Bien** "

Era un gran inicio para recuperar su amistad.

Matsuri llegó puntual por la mañana, con una pequeña sonrisa y una bolsa con comestibles.

"Hey" saludó Harumi al abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días" respondió la chica.

Ninguna de las dos se movió de su lugar, Harumi volvió a sentir el aire incómodo que tanto le molestaba, no entendía porqué era tan difícil conectar con Matsuri de nuevo.

"¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o planeas que estudiemos en el pasillo?" Preguntó Matsuri algo confundida.

"Es raro" Harumi no sabía si lo había pensado o lo dijo en voz alta.

"¿Qué es raro?"

"Antes irrumpías abruptamente en mi casa y ahora…¿Estás esperando a que te invite a pasar?"

Matsuri bufó molesta.

"Con permiso" dijo empujando a Harumi fuera de su camino y entrando como si nada al departamento.

"¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar el departamento?" Preguntó casualmente Harumi mientras seguía a Matsuri a la sala.

"No, en realidad vives en una zona muy accesible, estoy impresionada"

"Mitsuko lo consiguió, yo sola no hubiera podido encontrar mejor lugar que este"

"Por cierto ¿Qué tal está tu hermana? ¿Sigue junto a gafas-chan?"

"Sí, aún siguen saliendo juntas, a pesar de que mi hermana también tiene trabajo que hacer, tienen tiempo de salir a citas y cosas así"

"Eso suena bien, tu hermana y gafas-chan son agradables ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Has salido con alguien en este tiempo? ¿Cuántas chicas has traído a este departamento?"

Tomaron asiento en el sofá, Harumi había acomodado el centro de mesa para que pudieran dejar ahí los libros que necesitaran y poder hacer apuntes.

"Hugh ¿A qué viene eso?"

La verdad es que no era sorprendente que eso viniera de Matsuri, ni siquiera era sorpresa la mirada de poker que le estaba dando como si no fuera la gran cosa y en realidad sólo preguntaba para joder.

Típico de Matsuri.

"Mmm no lo sé, realmente tu situación se presta mucho para ese tipo de cosas; una chica atractiva, universitaria y con un departamento para ella sola, imagina las posibilidades"

"Oye deja de pensar cosas raras, definitivamente yo no salgo a citas ni mucho menos traigo gente extraña a mi departamento ¿por qué clase de persona me tomas?"

La realidad era que muy poca gente había entrado a su departamento, las únicas que habían estado ahí eran su hermana y Maruta cuando iban a visitarla, aunque eso no ocurría tan frecuente como se creería.

Y también están Yuzu y Mei, que por lo menos habían entrado unas 4 veces en todos estos años que había estado viviendo ahí.

Así que bien en retrospectiva, salvo ellas, Matsuri era la única chica a la que Harumi había "llevado" a su departamento.

Ese pensamiento le revolvió el estomago, no de una mala manera por cierto.

Y no es que Matsuri necesite saber eso de todos modos.

"Bien, bien…supongo que hay personas que se rehúsan a descubrir los placenteros beneficios que te trae el contacto íntimo con otro ser humano"

Matsuri parecía de repente muy experta en el tema.

"¿Tú has estado saliendo en citas?"

"Sí, en algunas; hay muchas chicas en la Academia Aihara que les encanta la idea del romance prohibido antes de atarse a un matrimonio arreglado, son patéticas"

Harumi tenía que procesar la idea de Matsuri teniendo citas como una persona normal, era extraño pensar que incluso alguien en su sano juicio querría tener una cita real con ella de todos modos.

Y no, no eran celos los que hablaban por ella, no, para nada.

Además ¿por qué Matsuri tenía que hablar tan despectivamente de esas pobres y desesperadas chicas?

"Eso no suena muy lindo de tu parte"

"Eso no importa, no es como si se los dijera en su cara; yo sólo les doy esa emoción que buscan antes de arruinar su vida , me divierto un rato y nadie sale herido, es una cuestión de ganar-ganar realmente."

Harumi no estaba segura si era verdad que nadie salía herido metiéndose con algo así.

A decir verdad aún le frustraba que Matsuri hiciera cosas que a la larga la terminarían lastimando, como cuando le enviaba videos sugestivos a pervertidos sólo por dinero; era un mal hábito de ella, un habito que ahora se encargaría de desaparecer.

Para evitar una confrontación con Matsuri decidió no reprenderla como seguramente antes lo haría, si quería ayudarla tendría que empezar con ser más cercana a ella y tener un poco más de tolerancia a sus tonterías.

Pasos pequeños, se repitió a sí misma, pasos pequeños.

"No importa, sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces ¿está bien?"

Matsuri la miraba como si le estuviera creciendo una segunda cabeza, sin duda la reacción tranquila de Harumi y la falta de comentarios la había confundido.

"Ok" dijo la pelirrosa un tanto insegura.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a comenzar a estudiar, y después podemos seguir hablando"

"Sí claro, para que otra cosa desperdiciaría mi precioso sábado sino fuera para estudiar"

"Para tu información yo también podría haber tenido planes para este día, pero heme aquí"

"No trates de engañarme, por lo que sé ahora lo más interesante que te puede ocurrir en tu aburrida vida es pasar tiempo conmigo, prácticamente te estoy haciendo también un favor"

Matsuri le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, de esas que le hacen desear quitársela a golpes, aun cuando estaba tratando de ser una persona civilizada con ella, siempre la pelirrosa estaría buscando probar los límites de su paciencia y hacerla enojar.

"Empecemos ya de una maldita vez" dijo Harumi rechinando los dientes de frustración, ella sólo sonrió más amplio.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin más detalle, se concentraron mucho en su trabajo, ocasionalmente salía una que otra broma, pero volvían a retomar sus actividades inmediatamente.

Le daba gusto que Matsuri se tomara enserio todo este asunto de entrar a la universidad, Harumi se dio cuenta de que era fundamental para ella el tener por lo menos metas que la motivaran a esforzarse.

En los descansos comían los refrigerios que Matsuri había traído de camino al departamento, Harumi no pudo evitar notar que a veces la menor la observaba discretamente, como si sospechara que Harumi tramaba algo.

Otras veces, por ejemplo, cuando Harumi intentaba explicarle algo importante, recibía miradas de las cuáles no podía descifrar exactamente su significado, sólo sabía que eran muy intensas y que la hacían sentirse un poco extraña.

Todo se sentía pesado de repente y Harumi tenía que levantarse a tomar un poco de agua fría.

Se preguntaba si Matsuri sabía lo intensa que era su mirada, o si había notado que de alguna forma causaba un efecto en ella. Esto último lo dudaba, esa chica no estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad como esa para burlarse de ella.

Harumi debía admitir que estudiar con Matsuri no era tan difícil como pensaba que sería, por lo menos la chica se mostraba muy receptiva a estudiar y hacer todo bien.

Era más fácil incluso que estudiar con Yuzu, regularmente si estudiaba con su mejor amiga todo era risas y diversión, la mayoría del tiempo era 15% estudiar y el 85% estar perdiendo el tiempo con otras cosas.

Ahora tenía sentido porqué Mei prefería que su novia mejor estudiara con ella. ¿Y quién era ella para negarle la oportunidad a Yuzu de tener notas sobresalientes sabiendo que ellas juntas no lograban mucho cuando estudiaban en el mismo espacio?

Cuando el día termino aún no podía creer que el tiempo se fuera volando, extrañamente cuando se trataba de Matsuri el tiempo solía dejar de ser relevante.

Le provocó nauseas cuando se dio cuenta lo estúpidamente cursi que sonaba eso.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda" Matsuri se inclinó cortésmente despidiéndose en la puerta.

"No sé porqué te niegas a que te acompañe a la estación"

"Estaré bien, no es necesario, ya hiciste lo suficiente por mí hoy"

"Ugh, haz lo que quieras entonces"

Realmente no valía la pena discutir con esa chica.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana"

"Sí, hasta mañana"

"Ten buena noche, Harumi"

Al decir esto Matsuri desapareció del pasillo.

Harumi se sentía confundida y la realización la golpeó en la cara.

¿Por qué Matsuri no había dicho su nombre hasta este momento? ¿Y por qué rayos Harumi no lo había notado en el transcurso del día?

* * *

N/A: Espero poder escribir más capítulos en estos días.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con un capítulo más.**

 **Citrus no me pertenece.**

* * *

Las clases con Matsuri iban surgiendo muy bien, a pesar de Harumi en un principio tenía sus dudas al respecto, habían pasado poco menos de un mes desde que iniciaron y aún no se habían devorado sus cabezas la una a la otra.

No es que tampoco hubiera ocasiones en las que la chica mayor no deseara eso, especialmente cuando Matsuri llegaba de un humor irritante y se negaba a cooperar mucho en las clases, prácticamente le era imposible prestar atención, esos eran los días más difíciles para Harumi.

Pero también eran muy buenas oportunidades para probar la tolerancia que intentaba tener a hacia Matsuri para así lograr que se llevasen un poco mejor. Pero muy típico en Matsuri, se negaba a contarle a Harumi que la había hecho molestar esta vez y se enfocaba más en desquitarse con ella.

Conociéndola seguro seria por una tontería.

De hecho, la pelirrosa, se negaba muchas veces hacer conversaciones de su vida privada; eso dejó un poco confundida a Harumi, porque en el momento de su reencuentro, Matsuri estaba muy interesada en compartir lo que había hecho de su vida en todo ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Ahora extrañamente se había cerrado a cualquier tipo de platica que no involucrara bromas/insultos, asuntos verdaderamente relevantes o académicos.

Sí esto seguía así, ella nunca podría acercarse a la chica.

Además, había otro problema, Matsuri no había vuelto a llamarla "Harumi" ni una sola vez, ya ni siquiera usaba el "Taniguchi-senpai" a menos que fuera para provocarla. Solamente se dirigía a ella como "senpai" y eso era muy molesto.

Pareciese que Matsuri quería mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales, una piedra más en los planes de Harumi. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sutil y no se estaba involucrando en su meta lo suficiente.

Harumi tenía que reformular su plan lo más pronto posible, antes de que lo "estrictamente profesional" provocara una brecha irreparable entre ellas dos.

Matsuri llegó un viernes por la tarde, y por el semblante que tenía al entrar Harumi supuso que era uno de esos días en los que la niña se sentía de mal humor, este sería un buen momento para implementar su plan maestro.

"Oye Matsuri ¿te parece si hoy cancelamos las clases?" Soltó de repente Harumi, cuando vio que la otra chica estaba apunto de sacar sus libros.

"¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?" Matsuri no dudo en externar su molestia.

"Discúlpame" Harumi intentaba sonar apenada "pero me siento algo indispuesta hoy"

"Bueno pudiste habérmelo dicho y así no hubiese venido hasta acá" dijo lanzándole una mirada molesta.

"Lo sé, en realidad iba a avisarte pero luego en un instante creí haberme sentido mejor, aunque parece que no es así, me duele mucho la cabeza"

Harumi se dejó caer en el sillón justo a lado de Matsuri intentando parecer enferma y muy agotada.

"Si quieres puedes retirarte ahora, lamento haberte quitado el tiempo, seguro tienes muchas otras cosas qué hacer"

Matsuri no se movió para nada, se quedó analizando sus opciones y luego lanzó un suspiro.

"No, no me iré, viéndote de cerca realmente luces terrible, más que de costumbre. Además vives sola, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte aquí por tu cuenta"

"No te preocupes por mí, seguro tienes otros planes"

Harumi se acurrucó en el lado opuesto del sillón casi haciéndose bolita.

"No tengo muchos planes desde que empecé a tomar estas clases, y además…no quiero llegar a casa aún"

No pasó desapercibido para Harumi la mirada triste de Matsuri.

"Como sea ¿Sólo te duele la cabeza?"

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica mayor.

"Ammm no, me siento muy agotada y me está empezando a doler la espalda"

"No veo síntomas de gripe, así que puede ser estrés ¿Has trabajado mucho últimamente? Tal vez no has estado descansando como se debe"

"Bueno he tenido algo de presión en mi trabajo de medio tiempo, además Mitsuko y sus expectativas en mi futuro no me ayudan mucho a relajarme"

"Mmmm entiendo eso, la familia a veces puede ser muy invasiva y sofocante"

Su familia, por supuesto ¿ Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

"¿Tus padres también están sobre ti todo el tiempo?"

Por fin había dado en el clavo, ahora solo era cuestión de preguntar sigilosamente.

"Algo como eso"

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la pelirosa, Matsuri le tomó la temperatura con su mano y se dirigió a la cocina por un paño húmedo sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Harumi no podía entender lo rápido que perdía la conversación con esa chica, era muy desesperante a decir verdad. De todos modos se recostó completamente en el sillón y esperó.

Matsuri volvió después de un rato y colocó el pañuelo en la cabeza de Harumi aún con una expresión seria.

"No tienes fiebre, pero el paño puede ayudarte a que te refresques un poco"

Harumi suspiro, tan sólo de pura frustración en verdad le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, cerró los ojos y escuchó como la pequeña trajo una silla del comedor y se sentó justo a lado de ella.

Tenía que pensar de qué hablar ahora, sino este sería un rato algo incómodo, entre ella tratando de fingir que está enferma y Matsuri siendo completamente indiferente no había mucho que decir.

"Mis padres…ellos de repente han estado presionando mucho sobre lo que haré cuando me gradué de la Academia Aihara"

Ok, eso la tomó realmente por sorpresa, la verdad ya no esperaba nada a este punto, pero sin duda no se quejaba de que Matsuri decidiera hacer el siguiente paso.

"¿Aún no les has comentado que piensas en estudiar la universidad con nosotros?"

"Mis padres quieren que los acompañe en sus viajes de negocios después de la graduación, ser como su asistente o algo así, pagarme profesores privados para aprender sobre administración y llevar en algún momento los asuntos de la familia.

Bien, esa era una situación más compleja de lo que en realidad pensaba.

"Obviamente tú no quieres eso"

"Por supuesto que no, ellos creen que incluso no tengo las capacidades para entrar en alguna universidad decente, que sería más fácil que sólo siguiera sus pasos así como así. Yo merezco la oportunidad de ver por mi futuro por mi cuenta.

Harumi abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su invitada. "Deberías decirle eso a tus padres"

"Lo he intentado pero parece que ellos sólo quieren pensar en lo que más les conviene, tenerme encadenada a ellos todo el tiempo e incluso evitar así que me meta en más problemas"

"Ellos están fuera casi toda la semana y claro con el tiempo que ha pasado ha dejado de molestarme; aun así es absurdo que quieran meterse en mi vida cuando ni siquiera han estado presentes en ella. Escucharon de la chica de limpieza que yo estaba yendo a asesorías para pasar el examen de admisión, inmediatamente me pidieron que parara con eso, que ya lo tenía cubierto con su decisión. Y que no era como si en serio pudiera entrar por mi cuenta de todos modos."

"Cuando están en casa sólo hablan de cómo estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo, es muy estresante compartir el mismo espacio con ellos."

Harumi estaba molesta. Prácticamente dejan abandonada a su suerte a la pobre niña todo el tiempo, y cuando por fin están en casa con ella se dedican a molestarla con sus tonterías; si los tuviera en frente les diría un par de cosas muy desagradables.

"Matsuri…ellos no saben de lo que están hablando, por lo tanto no debes dejar que lo que digan te afecte"

"Lo sé, es sólo que me molesta mucho que tengan cero fe en mí y que quieran manipular mi vida como se les de la gana"

"Así que tienes de donde sacarlo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada sólo me refiero a que tal vez sea su naturaleza el querer manipular la situación y querer tener control sobre ti, el punto es que no les des la oportunidad y luches por lo que en verdad quieres conseguir"

"Se escucha muy fácil, pero cómo podría tener ánimos de hacerlo, si las personas que se suponen deben de estar siempre conmigo apoyándome no lo hacen "

Odiaba ver a Matsuri de esa forma, ahora mismo extrañaba a la chica fuerte, ambiciosa y segura de sí misma que era, sólo veía a la chica y solitaria y necesitada de cariño que albergaba por dentro; y eso no le gustaba para nada.

"No los necesitas, y nunca lo has hecho, has hecho cosas increíbles por ti misma Matsuri y lo sabes, eres tan inteligente y astuta que me es increíble no pensar en que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas. Además, ya te he dicho que no estás sola, nos tienes a Yuzuchii, Mei y a mí, somos tus amigas y siempre te apoyaremos. No sólo sirves para dar problemas."

Harumi entrelazó sus dedos con los de Matsuri y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Tal vez sí tienes una enfermedad grave o algo por el estilo, estás diciendo cosas muy tontas"

Esas palabras ni siquiera sonaron mal intencionadas, Harumi incluso podría apostar que había un poco de vergüenza en ellas.

"Hey, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, no es agradable verte enojada y gruñendo por todas partes, a menos que sea porque te estoy molestando."

"Ahí está, y yo que pensaba que por fin Taniguchi-senpai había madurado, sabía que tu fachada amable se te caería en cualquier momento"

"Claro que he madurado, cualquiera tiene que hacerlo tarde o temprano"

"Yo no, nunca lo haré, me gusta ser tal como soy ahora"

"Ja, no me creerás cuando te lo diga, pero estoy muy segura que ya eres una persona madura"

Matsuri sólo rodó los ojos.

"Eres imposible Taniguchi-senpai"

"Por cierto de eso también quiero hablarte, ya te dije que me digas Harumi, no necesitamos que haya tanta formalidad entre nosotras"

"Pero si entro a la Universidad con ustedes, seguirás siendo mi senpai y…"

"Nunca que vi que te dirigieras a Yuzuchii y a Mei como tus senpais"

"Porque Yuzu, es Yuzu, y Mei, es Mei, prácticamente somos como hermanas, estamos a otro nivel de confianza"

"Vaya, quiere decir entonces que no soy gente de tu confianza"

"No es eso…"

"A pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo…"

Matsuri de repente tenía el rostro sonrojado, extrañamente Harumi no se había dado cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de Matsuri hasta que ella se movió con nerviosismo y la soltó.

"Ugh…sólo me gusta como suena, es divertido ¿entiendes?…tener un nombre sólo para ti"

Harumi sonrió con suficiencia, porque había logrado poner de esa forma al demonio rosa, aunque eso no duró por mucho.

Si algo sabía perfectamente es a Matsuri no le gustaba ser avergonzada ni que la vieran vulnerable, debió saber mejor lo que se avecinaba.

"Además siempre he tenido la fantasía de joder con una superior ¿has visto todos esos mangas donde el senpai somete a su kohai y lo hace hacer todo tipo de cosas obscenas?"

Harumi se llevó la palma al rostro.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso"

"Sólo piénsalo, tu y yo, escondidas en una bodega, yo gritando: 'Espere Taniguchi-senpai, no podemos hacer eso aquí'. Suena demasiado estimulante."

Sí, suena muy estimulante.

Ahora no podía creer que ella hubiera pensado eso.

"Olvida lo que dije sobre que eres una persona madura"

"Vamos Taniguchi-senpai, dime cuál es tu fantasía…"

Harumi vio una expresión maliciosa en Matsuri que le provocó un escalofrío que le bajó por la espina dorsal.

"O tal vez…tu fantasía es que sólo te llame Harumi…"

Como podría pasar de estar toda gruñona y deprimida a actuar de esa manera tan descarada y molesta, Harumi nunca entendería como funciona el cerebro de esa chica.

Matsuri acercaba su rostro lentamente.

"Te gusta eso ¿no es verdad, Harumi? ¿Te gusta como suena cuando lo digo?"

Sí.

Oh por Dios ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Como una conversación tan inocente llegó a este punto?

Todo era culpa de Matsuri. De hecho, ¿como incluso ella se atrevía a burlarse de su amabilidad y sus buenas intenciones, jugando con ella de esa manera?

"Haru-chan también se escucharía mejor…aunque eso debería guardarlo para cuantos estemos a solas…justo como ahora"

La pelirosa estaba a milímetros del rostro de Harumi, su cabello incluso le provocaba cosquillas y su boca estaba posada prácticamente en su oreja.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Haru-chan? ¿Por qué la insistencia en ser amable conmigo?"

A Harumi no le gustaba esto, no le gustaba que Matsuri dudara de que lo hacía solo con el propósito de ser buena con ella, no le gustaba que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando a esos avances tan sugestivos.

Mucho menos le gustaba que estaba viendo claramente como eran las cosas en realidad.

Odiaba ese estúpido mecanismo de defensa que hacía actuar a la menor de esa manera.

A pesar de todo necesitaba hacerle entender a Matsuri de cualquier manera posible que no estaba siendo doble intencionada, pero sólo parecía que entendía a base de estos juegos raros a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Por estar sumida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera había notado como Matsuri pasaba delicadamente sus delgados dedos sobre su cuello.

Necesitaba combatir fuego con fuego, aunque eso implicara otras cosas.

Harumi tomó entre sus dedos los de Matsuri que se encontraban en su cuello, y con la otra mano volteó su cara para observarla fijamente a los ojos, ahora ella pasando sus dedos por su mandíbula y susurró:

" ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti?"

Matsuri la miró sorprendida, pero un nuevo fuego brotó en sus ojos.

"No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, no quiero"

"Sabes que sí lo haces, todos necesitamos a alguien que vea por nosotros, que confíe en nosotros"

"Basta de eso Harumi, no somos como Mei y Yuzu, esta historia no va así"

En una sola maniobra Harumi se sentó completamente en el sillón, quedando frente a Matsuri.

"Lo sé, nosotras no somos tan aburridas"

Matsuri sonrió con todos sus dientes. Harumi aprovechó para volver a tomar su mandíbula entre sus dedos, acercándose un poco más .

"Hablo en serio cuando te lo digo y espero que quede bien grabado en esa cabeza tan necia que tienes. Soy amable porque me importas, porque me preocupo por ti, porque me molesta que sólo te estés lastimando a ti misma "

Se miraron fijamente, y Harumi no podía negar que encontraba extrañamente atractiva la expresión de desconfianza de la pelirrosa, el cómo aún trataba de descubrir sino se trataba de una trampa, analizándola minuciosamente .

Hace años realmente le hubiera molestado estar en una posición como esta con esa chica, pero ahora era algo que no le podía importar menos.

De hecho le dio oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo pronto que el rostro de la chica había cambiando, convirtiéndose en uno más maduro, su rostro de niña casi había desaparecido completamente.

Se preguntaba su insistencia en ser más cercana a ella sólo se limitaba a lo personal, o también podía hacerlo en la cuestión física.

Bueno, eso podría pensarlo más tarde.

"Está bien"

Dijo Matsuri sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Está bien qué?" Pregunto Harumi, esperando escuchar otra tontería de ella.

"Te creo Harumi…como sea si eso te hace feliz está bien, pero eso no significa que dejaré que te entrometas en mi vida"

Harumi suspiró en derrota, suponía que eso era más de lo que podía obtener.

"No lo haré, yo también tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme solo de ti"

"Ok, ahora que el punto está claro ya puedes soltarme"

De nuevo no se había dado cuenta que aún sostenía el rostro de la chica, pero lejos de quitar su mano mantuvo su agarre. Matsuri colocó su mano en el hombro de Harumi para apoyarse de algo.

"Pensé que eso era lo que te gustaba"

"No participes en juegos que no estés segura de ganar Harumi"

"¿No es lo que siempre haces tú? ¿O no es divertido cuando eres la acorralada?"

"La diferencia es que a mí me van bien estos juegos, pero el tuyo ya se me está haciendo aburrido, tal vez luego te de unas clases de como someter correctamente a las chicas. Parece que tienes la iniciativa, pero no te atreves a avanzar"

¿Por qué Harumi sentía que Matsuri se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa?

Matsuri manteniendo su mano en el hombro de Harumi dibujaba círculos distraídamente, esperando la respuesta de la otra chica.

"No tengo idea de a qué te refieres"

"Exacto" Matsuri se zafó de su agarré y se levantó para recoger su mochila.

"¿Te estás yendo?"

"Parece que ya te sientes mejor así que te dejaré sola"

"Pensé que no querías estar en tu casa"

"No iré a casa Harumi, tengo otros lugares donde pasar el rato"

Harumi iba a decir algo, pero recordó que Matsuri le pidió no interferir en su vida. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba saber a dónde iba.

"Te veré mañana para continuar con las clases"

"No creo que sea posible, deberíamos descansar, ambas lo necesitamos y aún pareces agotada de todos modos"

"Está bien ¿qué te parece si el Lunes continuamos después de clases?"

"Bueno, nos vemos hasta entonces"

"Adiós, Matsuri"

Matsuri dejó la habitación e inmediatamente Harumi volvió a recostarse en su sofá, está charla había sido la más intensa que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Parecía tan irreal.

Hablando con Matsuri sobre su familia y luego estando en ese estúpido juego que más bien parecía un coqueteo entre ambas, por un momento parecía como si estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Poder retar de esa forma a Matsuri se sentía excelente, la hacía sentir viva.

Por supuesto que ella seria la única que la haría sentir esa clase de cosas , ponerla tan extasiada y al mismo tiempo tan molesta.

Con su actitud tan burlona e insolente, y a la vez tan necesitada de cariño y comprensión.

Sólo le daban ganas de golpearla en la cara y abrazarla después de eso.

Y la forma que dijo su nombre para provocarla...

Tal vez ya era inútil negar que se sentía atraída por la estúpida de Matsuri, aunque no sabía exactamente si quería hacer algo al respecto o no.

Harumi no se había sentido atraída por alguien desde…bueno, desde Yuzu. Y ella no hizo nada por extender ese sentimiento hacia su amiga, aunque en ese tiempo lo que obviamente la detenía fue el evidente amor que ella sentía por su hermanastra.

Y realmente no se arrepiente de nada, Yuzu era muy feliz con Mei y hacían una pareja asquerosamente adorable.

Además no conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de la pelirrosa, si bien ella no perdía la oportunidad de provocarla y hacerle cualquier insinuación sugestiva, no estaba muy segura si iba en serio o no.

De todas formas no se atormentaría con eso ahora, aún tenía muchas cosas que trabajar con Matsuri como para pensar en tener alguna relación con ella.

* * *

El día lunes llegó y temprano por la mañana, Harumi le mandó un mensaje a Matsuri para confirmar sus clases de ese día, pero no recibió una respuesta inmediatamente.

Harumi no se preocupó mucho por eso.

Pero fue ya hasta llegando la tarde cuando recibió su respuesta, y era una que no esperaba.

Matsuri: Disculpa Harumi, pero no voy a poder hacerlo hoy.

Eso extrañó mucho a la castaña.

Harumi: Y ahora ¿por qué?

Matsuri: Hey, no te enojes. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil me sorprendió saltándome las clases y jugando bromas en el baño de maestros, voy a estar en detención por dos semanas :(

Harumi: Vaya Matsuri, no está bien que te metas en problemas, más aun siendo de ultimo año, puede ser perjudicial para tu ingreso a la Universidad.

Matsuri: Bueno, lo hecho hecho está, ya no se puede hacer nada para resolverlo

Matsuri: Aunque podría intentar un par de cosas para minimizar mi castigo

Matsuri: Te avisaré si hay algún cambio, nos vemos Harumi.

Esta chica.

Harumi: Suerte

Después de eso, ya no recibió ningún otro mensaje de la pelirrosa, Harumi intuía que no había logrado persuadir a la presidenta y tuvo que afrontar su castigo como debería.

El tiempo libre que estaba teniendo ahora, lejos de relajarla, la tenía súper aburrida. Debía admitir que extrañaba pasar tiempo con Matsuri, ya que se había acostumbrado, después de todo un mes, a su presencia y a sus tonterías.

Toda la semana no podía sacar a la niña de su cabeza, esperaba que el castigo que le pusieron no fuese tan severo.

* * *

El miércoles de la siguiente semana, para despejar su mente y evitar hacer una tontería, como llamarle a Matsuri sólo para preguntarle que estaba haciendo, decidió darse un tiempo y consentirse yendo al centro comercial, había invitado a Yuzu y a Mei para que se unieran, pero declinaron cortésmente porque esa noche tendrían que cenar con sus padres.

Así que ahora estaba ella, caminando por las tiendas, intentando pasar un buen rato sola.

Todo hubiera salido perfecto sino hubiera vislumbrado una cabellera rosada que perfectamente conocía.

Al principio pensó que era una confusión de ella, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que no se trataba de eso.

En efecto, era la mismísima Mizusawa Matsuri, saliendo de una tienda departamental justo enfrente de ella, en compañía de una chica pelinegra que no la soltaba ni un momento del brazo, mientras Matsuri parecía encantada diciéndole quién sabe qué tontería y haciéndola sonrojar.

Harumi no sabía que hacer ahora.

Podía pasar de largo y fingir que no vio nada.

O ir directamente hacia Matsuri y reclamarle por haberle mentido ¿No se suponía que estaba en detención o algo así?

Ella no pensaba que lo correcto era hacer una escena, pero no podía negar que se encontraba molesta.

¿Además quién demonios era esa chica?

Entonces captó la mirada de Matsuri quien también se vio sorprendida, como venado ante algún faro de automóvil antes de ser atropellado.

Harumi no lo sabía pero sus piernas se estaban moviendo hacia la chica y su cita sin darle oportunidad de escapatoria.

Bueno ahora tenía que actuar.

"Matsuri ¿te estás divirtiendo?" Salió automáticamente de sus labios.

"Harumi…"

"Me preguntaba si lo estás, porque estar en detención a Yuzu y a mí nos parecía difícil, me alegra que hayan cambiado los métodos de corrección en la Academia Aihara."

"Hey eso no es…"

"No tienes que explicarme nada, te prometí que no me inmiscuiría en tu vida y no lo haré. No me importa en lo que gastes tu tiempo libre después de clases, pero no me hubieras mentido con la tonta excusa de estar en detención, sino querías las clases extra sólo me lo hubieras dicho".

" Tú no entiendes…" Matsuri tenía una mirada molesta y herida, pero eso no detuvo a Harumi.

"Claro que lo entiendo, siempre es mejor salir en una tonta cita y coquetear con niñas que ocuparse de otras cosas importantes, debí saber que seguías siendo tan superficial"

Al no recibir otra respuesta Harumi se disponía a irse.

"Bien tienes razón, como dices mentí porque no quería más asesorías, es tan aburrido estar solamente estudiando, tengo otra vida y otros planes alejados completamente de estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo...vámonos Tsukiyomi-san"

Matsuri prácticamente arrastró a la chica en cuestión lejos de una Harumi completamente perpleja.

¿A caso el pequeño Gremlin había dicho que estar con ella era una pérdida de tiempo?

No se porqué creyó en un principio que esa chica estaba cambiando, obviamente no lo hizo porque actuó de la misma forma miserable como cuando la conoció.

Después de unos minutos Harumi decidió salir del edificio, su día estaba completamente arruinado y ya no tenía ganas de seguir comprando.

Justo cuando iba una a calle siguiente del centro comercial casi se cae de espaldas.

El demonio rosa prácticamente estaba devorándole el rostro a la misma chica con la que estaba momentos atrás, sino estuviera apunto de estallar en cólera estaría completamente asqueada.

Incluso la cínica de Matsuri se atrevió a mirarla desafiante mientras seguía besando a la pelinegra.

Con todo el coraje que pudo reunir decidió a dejar la escena antes de cometer asesinato doble.

Al llegar a su departamento decidió reprenderse a sí misma por todo lo que había pasado, fue su error darle una oportunidad a Matsuri, ella insistió en que se volvieran más cercanas, se ofreció a ser su ayuda para los exámenes de admisión.

¿Cómo fue tan tonta para no darse cuenta de que era una mala idea desde el principio?

Se trataba de Matsuri, una chica egoísta que sólo se molestaba en ocuparse de ella misma.

¿Como incluso se permitió llegar a tener sentimientos por esa rata?

Harumi no podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos por ella, era Taniguchi Harumi, una ex-gyaru súper genial por Dios, ella nunca pierde el tiempo llorando por la leche derramada.

Se metió en un relajante baño caliente para sacarse toda la mala vibra que había acumulado en el día, después se concentró en hacer sus ya de por sí atrasados deberes escolares y en tratar de ignorar los pensamientos que la llevaban en recordar lo que había pasado hoy.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando aún continuaba con sus tareas y de repente el timbre de su departamento había sonado.

Con suerte y era la pizza que había ordenado minutos atrás, ahora si lo felicitaría por fin entregarle su comida a tiempo.

Pero lo que encontró en la puerta no fue pizza, sino 154 cm de maldad de color rosa, le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara si la pierna de Matsuri no se lo hubiese impedido.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Preguntó la chica con una mirada molesta.

"No, no puedes, y ahora quítate de la entrada"

"Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hoy"

"No, no tenemos, dejaste todo muy claro el día de hoy, no volverás a perder el tiempo conmigo, debí saber que seguías siendo la misma Matsuri de siempre"

"¿Por qué siempre estás pensando lo peor de mí? Y ni siquiera me escuchas, en serio lamentó lo que te dije esta tarde"

"Sí, claro…"

"Te lo digo en serio, tan sólo estaba molesta porque no me dejabas explicarte, justo como ahora, no quise decir nada de lo que dije, de hecho me gusta pasar tiempo contigo incluso si tengo que estar estudiando"

"No te creo, parecías completamente segura de lo que decías. Además porqué mentiste con respecto a la detención"

"No mentía, en serio me castigaron dos semanas"

"Pero aun así estabas a fuera, y en un cita"

"No negaré que lo estaba, pero las cosas no son como te lo estás imaginando. Ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil"

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué salías con ella? Ah ya entiendo, seguro es de las tantas chicas con las que sales y juegas "

Matsuri parecía avergonzada.

"Sí, pero no. Ella me ha visto salir con otras chicas, a escuchado cosas, y también quería experimental lo que era salir con una chica antes de su matrimonio arreglado; ella me pidió que saliera con ella y a cambio ese sería el ultimo día que iría a detención"

"¿Por qué debería creer una tontería así?"

"Porque hace días me llenaste con un estúpido monólogo sobre como te importaba y de cuanto confiabas en mí. Créeme que si no estuviera interesada en arreglar las cosas ni siquiera te daría explicaciones, no me divierte estar con esas chicas tanto como crees"

Bueno eso sonaba convincente pero aún había una cosa que necesitaba saber.

"¿Y el beso?"

"¿Estás celosa?"

"Matsuri"

"Lo hice porque me molestó que sacaras conclusiones a la ligera y que no me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte. Quería expulsar toda esa frustración que sentía por tu culpa"

"Vaya forma de hacerlo"

"Me conoces, sabes como trabajo ¿De casualidad no te sientes frustrada ahora?"

Matsuri dio un paso cerca de Harumi, ella no retrocedió para nada y también dio un paso cerca de la chica más joven.

Cara a cara.

"Sí lo estoy, pero yo lo resuelvo de una manera más violenta ¿quieres que te golpee en la cara?"

"¿Vengo desde tan lejos para disculparme y así es como me vas a tratar?"

"Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, pero de todos modos lo aceptaré en honor al esfuerzo que has puesto"

"Vaya me siento halagada…"

"Sólo no vuelvas a hacer nada de eso de otra vez"

"¿Te refieres a la parte de mentir, o de besar a alguien de nuevo?"

Harumi sonrió, cada vez era más fácil mantenerse al ritmo de su juego. Harumi se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído con la mejor voz ronca que pudo hacer.

"Prueba tu suerte"

Antes de que la pelirrosa reaccionará y pudiera actuar, ya estaba alejándose de ella.

"Ya es tarde Matsuri, vete con cuidado y nos vemos el viernes para continuar con tus clases"

Matsuri soltó una risita y se miraba divertida.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Te veo el viernes Harumi"

"Trata de no mantenerte en problemas hasta entonces"

Harumi cerro la puerta cuando perdió de vista a Matsuri por el pasillo.

"Este fue un día terrible" dijo antes de dejarse caer por el piso.

* * *

 **Nos veremos en la próxima para otro capítulo, si lo hay.**

 **Por cierto sean felices por las recien casadas Yuzuchii y Mei Mei-san.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, de nuevo bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Citrus, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mei y Yuzu disfrutaban de una hermosa cita en el centro comercial, el periodo de exámenes había terminado, por eso decidieron que sería una buena idea salir un rato y descansar de tanta presión que eso les había causado.

"¿A qué otro lugar te gustaría ir Mei?" Yuzu le preguntó alegremente a su esposa mientras caminaban despreocupadamente tomadas de la mano.

"Cualquier lugar que decidas estará bien" contestó Mei un tanto nerviosa.

Aunque ya llevaban mucho tiempo estando juntas aún se sentía así cada vez que salía con la rubia en una cita, Yuzu lo encontraba muy adorable y amaba la idea de que los sentimientos que tenía su esposa hacia ella nunca cambiaban ni con el paso del tiempo.

"Vamos Mei, debe de haber algo que quieras hacer, se supone que hoy tenemos que divertirnos juntas, no es justo que sólo yo lo haga. Además tú eres la que más trabajo ha tenido de las dos, por lo tanto necesitas mucha más diversión"

"Yuzu, no creo que…"

"A menos que ya tenías planeado hacer otras cosas en tu día libre, y yo te arrastre a esta cita sin preguntarte antes si querías salir. Tal vez hubieras querido pasar el día descansando en casa leyendo un libro."

Mei fue testigo de como la típica burbujeante actitud de su esposa se transformaba en una un tanto abatida.

Bien ahora era tiempo de poner en practica los ratos que pasaba ensayado para ser un poco más extrovertida y abierta con sus sentimientos. No era por presumir pero ya era un terreno donde estaba avanzando.

"Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntas y no podría elegir mejor cosa por hacer en mi tiempo libre que ir a una cita contigo"

Yuzu se detuvo para besarla en la mejilla y darle un fuerte abrazo, cada vez que Mei se expresaba de esa manera, su corazón se hinchaba de alegría.

"Yo también, ahora mismo no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar. Sólo teniéndote a ti es perfecto; y por eso mismo quiero que tú también te la pases excelente hoy"

Mei soltó un suspiro, ahora tendría que complacer a su esposa o sino no tardaría en ponerse en modo insistente y obligarla a divertirse. La verdad no tenía muchas energías para combatir contra eso.

"Podríamos ir a la librería que está en la planta alta, quisiera ver si ya tienen el libro que buscaba la otra semana...tal vez, después podríamos ir a probarnos un poco de ropa en la tienda que acaban de inaugurar "

Mei sabía que su esposa amaría esto último.

"Me parece una estupenda idea, seguro hasta habrá muchos descuentos por ser apertura, si quieres cuando terminemos buscamos algo de comer, también ya me muero de hambre"

"Seguro"

Yuzu sonrío intensamente mientras dirigía a su esposa hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Mei también soltó una leve sonrisa mientras era arrastrada por ella. Sin duda no cambiaría el estar con Yuzu por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Del otro lado del centro comercial otra pareja se encontraba pasando momentos igual de agradables…o bueno, más o menos.

"Dime otra vez porqué estamos aquí" dijo Harumi un tanto irritada mientras seguía a la pequeña pelirrosa.

"Porque hemos estudiado demasiado este par de semanas, prácticamente es lo único que hacemos juntas, merecemos o merezco un descanso por todo el esfuerzo que hago"

Harumi rodó los ojos.

" En primer lugar, tú tienes la culpa, ya nos atrasamos demasiado por tus castigos, como para que ahora te quejes de que nos la vivamos estudiando"

"No tienes qué recordármelo. Por un día que use para relajarme no se va a acabar el mundo"

"Bueno ¿Pero por qué tengo que acompañarte yo? Si querías salir podrías hacerlo sólo tú, tengo muchos proyectos acumulados por terminar"

"Hey , es aburrido pasear por el centro comercial sola, a pesar de ser tú y de la actitud gruñona que tienes para conmigo, eres una compañía decente."

"¿Qué significa eso? No sería tan gruñona si no me hicieras enojar cada cinco segundo"

"¿Ves? a eso me refiero, no aguantas nada"

"Si es así ¿no podrías usar a alguna de tus noviecitas para distraerte? Seguro te la pasarías mejor con ellas"

Harumi intentaba que eso no sonara como un reclamo, pero a decir verdad aun estaba molesta por presenciar la cita que Matsuri había tenido con esa chica de la academia y peor aún, el beso.

Matsuri se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada enojada a Harumi.

"Eres demasiado irritante ¿lo sabías? Realmente pensé que tú también merecías tener algo de diversión, no sé ni siquiera porqué me molesto"

Harumi vio la expresión herida que se formó en Matsuri y se sintió culpable. No debería desquitarse con ella por los sentimientos confusos que la atormentaban, aún se preguntaba cuál era el siguiente paso que debía tomar con esta chica y los juegos provocadores en los que se metían no ayudaban mucho.

"Ya, lo siento, olvidemos todo eso ¿está bien? Creo que sí necesito relajarme un rato después de todo"

Matsuri no le dio importancia y siguieron caminando hasta que la más joven, después de un rato, habló de nuevo.

"Sabes que no son en serio ¿cierto?" Dijo con una voz seria.

"¿Eh?"

"Lo de las citas, ninguna es enserio" se volteó para ver nuevamente a su compañera " Esas chicas no significan nada para mí, sólo son negocios ¿Por qué elegiría desperdiciar mi día de descanso con chicas huecas y superficiales, si puedo pasar el rato con alguno de mis amigos? Ya deberías conocerme mejor Harumi"

Matsuri tenía razón, ella siempre ponía en primer lugar estar con sus amigos, lo había demostrado incontables veces; cuando organizaba salidas al parque de diversiones, pijamadas e incluso ella tuvo la idea para aquél campamento donde invitó a todo el mundo.

Entonces ¿Por qué seguía saliendo con esas chicas de la Academia?

A Matsuri le sobraba dinero.

'Tal vez se sentía más sola de lo que en un principio imaginaba' pensó Harumi.

Sin duda hablaría con ella más tarde.

"Disculpa" fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña en ese momento.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

"Olvídalo ¿Qué tal si vamos a los videojuegos y así puedo patearte el trasero como se debe? Con eso podre desquitarme"

Harumi le dedico una sonrisa.

Haría lo posible por no arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

"Me gustaría ver eso Mizusawa"

Pasaron la próxima hora y media desafiándose en todo tipo de arcades, Harumi olvidaba lo buena que era Matsuri para los videojuegos y al parecer los años la habían hecho mucho mejor.

Aunque en realidad Harumi no se preocupaba del todo en ganar, realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando como si aún fuera adolescente.

Había extrañado esto.

Tal vez, también la compañía de Matsuri la hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Estaban jugando otro juego más, cuando el estómago de Harumi anhelaba algo de comida, bajó el arma que estaba usando y pausó el juego.

"Oye tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Podemos regresar más tarde si quieres, aún tenemos muchas fichas"

"Sólo lo dices porqué te estoy aplastando en este juego"

"No, lo digo porque me sacaste del departamento cuando aún no había almorzado, además agotas mucho mis energías"

"Mmm puedo pensar en mejores formas para dejarte exhausta"

Últimamente las insinuaciones de Matsuri se habían avivado un poco más y aparecían con más frecuencia. Muchas veces Harumi respondía de igual manera y otras en cambio trataba de ignorarla.

Como ahora.

"No digas eso aquí Matsuri, las personas podrían malinterpretar las cosas" decía jalándole las mejillas mientras la sacudía.

"¡Ya vale! Está bien, pero tu pagarás por ello"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Duh, porque no pudiste ganarme ni una sola vez, ese será mi gran premio de hoy"

La pelirrosa sonreía con gran satisfacción.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo haber apostado algo contigo. No, no pienso hacerlo"

Su pequeña disputa fue interrumpida por un extraño sujeto, de esos tipos que parecían sólo buscar problemas.

"Oigan ustedes dos ¿Van a discutir todo el día como un viejo matrimonio o jugaran con la estúpida máquina? "

"¿Disculpa? No nos interrumpas" Matsuri volteó molesta.

El sujeto se enfureció por la forma en que Matsuri le había hablado ¿quién se creía esa mocosa?

"¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Soy el Rey de este lugar, este arcade me pertenece"

"¿Tengo cara de que me importe?"

Matsuri se veía desafiante, había enfrentado muchos tipos así a lo largo de su vida, no habría problema con uno más. En cambio a Harumi no le gustaba como se veía esto.

"Tú y tu noviecilla están estorbando aquí, si no van a jugar lárguense a otro lado."

"Nosotras podemos estar en donde queramos y ningún tonto cara de simio como tú nos va a decir lo que debemos hacer"

"¿Me dijiste cara de simio?"

"Eres el único cara de simio que veo, cara de simio"

Uff eso no se escuchó bien.

"Matsuri, por favor" Harumi se veía preocupada. De repente otros chicos más se reunieron con el otro sujeto, ella para nada quería problemas, ni que lastimaran a la menor.

"Deberías retirarte de mi camino, no te gustará verme molesta"

"Tienes una boca muy floja niñita, yo te podría enseñar mejor donde ocuparla"

El tipo intentó sujetar a Matsuri del hombro pero Harumi fue más rápida y alcanzó a detener las sucias manos de aquél hombre.

Nadie tocaría a Matsuri mientras ella estuviera presente.

Él la miro furioso por primera vez desde que había comenzado a molestarlas.

Estaba dispuesto a enfocar su coraje en la chica más alta, cuando Matsuri le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y el sujeto calló sofocado.

"¡Matsuri, mierda!"

Antes de que el tipo se recuperara, Harumi tomó la mano de Matsuri y ambas salieron disparadas del arcade; esperando que el sujeto y sus amigos no decidieran seguirlas.

* * *

Las chicas atravesaron el centro comercial corriendo sin parar.

Mei y Yuzu estaban saliendo de una tienda de zapatos cuando vieron a las chicas pasar a toda prisa.

"¿Yuzu?…¿Esas no son…?" Comenzó Mei mirando en dirección donde habían corrido las chicas.

"¿Harumin y Matsuri? Sip...o eso parece" Yuzu hacía lo mismo un poco más confundida.

La pareja se miró antes de salir tras sus amigas.

Harumi y Matsuri pararon antes de llegar al otro extremo del centro comercial.

"Diablos ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Dijo Harumi intentando recuperar su respiración normal, no fue buena idea salir con sus botas de tacón n° 12 el día de hoy.

"Sabes que odio cuando los chicos se comportan como cerdos"

"Lo sé, pero aun así fue muy peligroso, esos tipos podrían hacernos daño ¿no viste cuantos se juntaron?"

"Lo siento ¿pero qué querías que hiciera?"

"Oye no lo sé, déjame pensar ¿No responder a sus provocaciones? ¿Evitar decirle simio? ¿No golpearlo?"

"El tipo era un idiota, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados dejando que nos lo demostrara. Además no iba a permitir que te lastimara por mi culpa"

Bueno, esa fue por la misma razón que Harumi se iba a meter en la pelea en un principio.

"Yo tampoco" Harumi revolvió el cabello rosa delante de ella. "Dejemos de discutir y escondámonos un rato en una de estas tiendas. No sabemos si nos estén buscando o no, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos"

Las chicas se metieron discretamente a una tienda de ropa y se escondieron cautelosamente en uno de los estantes de ropa.

Yuzu y Mei entraron justo detrás de ellas preguntándose porque se veían tan sospechosas.

* * *

"¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda la primera vez que me encontré contigo a solas"

Harumi recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió esa vez.

Ella saliendo de compras, Matsuri rodeada de tipos peligrosos obviamente metida en algún problema, terminando por "salvarla" e "invitándole "una hamburguesa con papas fritas. Peleándose al final en el restaurante, terminando hechas un desastre.

"Es verdad, cuando me salvaste de unos sujetos como esos, que suerte que pasaras por ahí"

"Parece como si hubiera sido ayer" Harumi suspiró. "Siempre buscando problemas ¿No, Mizusawa Matsuri?"

"Bueno, siempre estas cuidando mi espalda ¿No, Taniguchi Harumi?"

"Algún día no tendrás tanta suerte y terminaran por patearte el trasero"

"Y a ti no te gustaría eso ¿cierto? Ya que me defendiste hace rato cuando me iban a dar una paliza ¿Te molesta que otras personas que no sean tú me hagan gritar?"

Harumi sonrió, ahí va de nuevo.

"Nah, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tu rostro dejaría de parecer lindo todo magullado"

"Extraña forma de decir que te parezco atractiva"

La otra pareja estaba escondida observándolas, tratando de escuchar su conversación.

"¿Por qué se están escondiendo aquí?" Se preguntó la rubia.

"Y además estaban corriendo hace unos momentos, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo…" la secundó su esposa.

"Tomadas de la mano ¿Estarán en una cita secreta?¿Crees que estén saliendo? ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga…de ambas"

Yuzu miró desesperada a Mei en busca de respuestas. La pelinegra realmente no sabía qué decir, antes hubiera pensado que algo así pasaría; pero desde que esas dos dejaron de compartir el mismo espacio y veían a cada una por separado, supuso que todo eso que había entre ellas terminó antes de comenzar.

"Realmente no lo sé, pero no saques conclusiones a la ligera, hay una y mil cosas que pueden estar sucediendo"

"Pero míralas, se ven supersospechosas escondidas ahí y no me lo puedes negar. Incluso parece como si estuvieran coqueteando"

* * *

"No sé de lo que hablas" Harumi se encogió de hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaban las chicas ruidosas"

"Y no me gustan, son un dolor de cabeza"

"Es eso, o tan sólo son mucho para ti y te cuesta seguirles el ritmo"

"Puedo contra ellas, no son un desafío para nada"

La tensión entre las dos había cambiado rápidamente, combinada con la adrenalina que aun sentían por estar huyendo y la reacción en sus cuerpos que les provocaba la mínima insinuación. Ninguna podría negar que amaban cuando la situación se ponía de esta manera.

Solían lanzarse inofensivas indirectas, una tras otra, sin ninguna intención aparente. Aunque la verdad, bien sabían que querían averiguar quién llegaría a su limite primero.

Tal vez pasaría algo realmente interesante cuando la bomba explotara.

"Oh ¿en serio?" La pelirrosa sonrió burlona.

"De verdad. Te diré porqué no me gustan las niñas ruidosas; se meten en problemas, son fastidiosas e infantiles, siempre quieren manipular la situación, creen que tener el control de todo y de todos"

Harumi tomó de los brazos a la chica ejerciendo presión sin lastimarla, aprovechando para juntar sus cuerpos pecho a pecho.

"Y tú quieres ser quien tiene el control ¿Cierto Harumi?"

No respondió nada, sólo siguió manteniendo su agarré y mirándola cada vez con más intensidad.

"En cambio yo te había mencionado que me gustaban las chicas inteligente ¿Sabes porqué?"

Harumi negó con la cabeza automáticamente.

"Porque son difíciles e impredecibles, saben cuando es el momento preciso para actuar, aprovechan las oportunidades que se les presenten y pueden tomar el mando si la situación lo requiere"

Matsuri se zafó del agarré de Harumi sólo para rodear el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos. Aunque ahora era más alta, la chica mayor aún le llevaba buenos centímetros de ventaja, así que tuvo que levantarse de puntitas para quedar cara a cara.

Harumi ni pareció inmutarse con el cambio.

Eso animó un poco más a Matsuri.

"Podrías tomar el mando ahora, si quisieras"

¿Realmente podría? Estaban en un lugar publico, sin olvidar que se encontraban huyendo; pero la fuerza de atracción que Matsuri estaba ejerciendo sobre ella era más poderosa, sería tan fácil sólo inclinarse y tomar lo que tanto estaba pidiendo ese demonio.

Bueno, no le haría daño arriesgarse por una vez en su vida…

"Yuzu espera" Escucharon decir a alguien muy cerca de ellas y después apareció su mejor amiga justo enfrente, junto con Mei llegando unos segundos después.

"Harumin, Matsuri ¿Qué coincidencia encontrarlas aquí?"

"¡Yuzucchi"

"¡Yuzu-chan!

"¡Mei-san!"

"¡Mei-san!"

La pelinegra sólo asintió y saludó con la mano.

Yuzu las miro escéptica.

"Es raro verlas aquí juntas ¿Se han encontraron de casualidad, o…?"

Harumi y Matsuri no sabían que decir, aún estaban agitadas por lo que sea que acabara de interrumpir la rubia.

"En realidad nosotras venimos juntas, a pasar un rato en los arcades ya saben"

Habiendo recuperado la compostura contestó Matsuri encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad no tenían porqué mentir sino estaban haciendo nada malo.

"Oh...eso suena bien…"

Mei notó la incomodidad de su esposa, estaba segura de que ella quería saber más sobre la situación y estaría inquieta hasta no saber la verdad. A Mei también le parecía muy sospechoso que ellas estuvieran saliendo a pasar el rato como si nada; además hace algunos momentos estaban apunto de…bueno…se encontraban en una posición comprometedora.

"Pensé que ustedes dos no…"

Mei interrumpió a Yuzu.

"¿Han comido ya? Estábamos apunto de buscar algo para nosotras ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Y nos cuentan como ha ido su día. "

La otra pareja estaba confundida. Era demasiado extraño que Mei les ofreciera algo así, por lo general a ella parece incomodarle mucho que otras personas intervinieran en sus citas con Yuzu.

"Mmmn no quisiéramos molestarlas" respondió Matsuri insegura.

"Hace mucho que no estamos las cuatro, sería divertido ir a comer algo juntas como en los viejos tiempos" Yuzu también intentó hacer lo posible para que sus amigas aceptaran.

"Bueno a decir verdad ya le había dicho a Matsuri que deberíamos ir a comer, supongo que está bien que vayamos todas"

Matsuri le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su acompañante.

"Pero...Harumi…" replicó la pelirrosa.

Para Yuzu y Mei no pasó desapercibido el uso del nombre de pila por parte de Matsuri hacia Harumi, no cabía duda que esas dos tenían algo.

"Vamos Matsuri, pasamos mucho tiempo jugando y además ya que me hiciste correr por el centro comercial necesito un descanso"

"¿Yo te hice correr? Pero si tu me jalaste"

"¿Pero quién golpeó a ese sujeto?"

"Bien, no importa, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que tú estás pagando"

Harumi sólo suspiro.

"No tienes remedio. Está bien, yo voy a pagar ¿vamos?"

"Eh, sí, vamos" Mei y Yuzu aún estaban muy extrañadas por la interacción que acababan de ver, sin duda esto era interesante.

* * *

Sin duda Harumi nunca había pensado encontrarse en una situación como esta, todas estaban sentadas en la cafetería comiendo sus respectivas ordenes pero en realidad ninguna estaba haciendo conversación alguna.

Sabía que Yuzu algo tenía en mente, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, seguro quería saber qué estaba pasando entre ella y Matsuri, sería una tontería no pensar en que vio perfectamente lo que estaban apunto de hacer en esa tienda.

Pero Harumi no sabía si estaba lista para hablar de eso aún, incluso con ella. De todos modos, la rubia no podría quejarse del todo si ella misma le había ocultado su relación con su hermanastra durante mucho tiempo.

Harumi tenía derecho a mantener sus propios secretos, por lo menos hasta que decidiera que hacer con ellos.

La chica le echó un vistazo a Matsuri quien había cambiado por completo su semblante mientras se sentaban en la mesa, parecía preocupada, pensó que a ella le gustaría revivir los viejos tiempos, pero al parecer no era así.

En estos momentos le gustaría poder tener un poco de privacidad para preguntarle si algo pasaba o tratar de reconfortarla, y no estaba segura si podría hacerlo delante de sus amigas.

¿A caso fue por lo que sucedió en la tienda?

¿Había sobrepasado algún limite o algo así?

Ahora no estaría tranquila hasta que pudiera hablar con ella.

Entendía un poco a Mei cuando ella y Matsuri las encontraban de improviso en algunas de sus citas; recordaba que tan rígida se ponía intentando controlar sus acciones y sentimientos. Algo así le pasaba a Harumi ahora.

Harumi supuso que debía cambiar la atmósfera de la situación, por el bien de su cordura y de Matsuri.

"¿Qué tal te fue en los exámenes, Yuzucchi?"

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa su mejor amiga, quien también se encontraba muy pensativa.

"Bueno, fueron muy difíciles, gracias a Dios tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar. Estoy segura que tendré notas altas en la mayoría de las materias"

"Eso es genial, yo también pienso que no me irá tan mal en este periodo, aunque aún tengo trabajo que entregar para que me den la calificación final."

"En cuanto recibamos nuestras notas deberíamos salir a festejar por ello.

El ánimo de Yuzu comenzaba a regresar rápidamente. Sería mejor enfocarse sólo en disfrutar el encuentro con sus mejores amigas, que el pensar en cómo se dieron las cosas para que esto ocurriera. Ella las extrañaba mucho de todas formas.

"Por supuesto ¿Qué opinas Mei-san, te unirás a nosotras?"

"Supongo, alguien tiene que cuidar que no se metan en problemas…de nuevo"

"Ya aprendimos la lección Mei, nunca más nos volverán a vetar de un bar, te lo prometo"

Yuzu tomó la mano de mano de su esposa y le dio un fuerte apretón.

"No sé porqué no puedo confiar en eso, a veces ustedes suelen extralimitarse en su consumo de alcohol"

"Esta vez es en serio Mei-san" sonrió Harumi "Además, ahora buscaremos un lugar más tranquilo, Matsuri nos acompañará, debemos darle un buen ejemplo como sus mayores."

Harumi se dio cuenta que Matsuri aún no había estado prestando mucha atención a la conversación. Parecía más atenta a observar cómo se estaba desarrollando la interacción de esas tres.

Yuzu también comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

La rubia decidió llamarle pero no respondía.

"¡Matsuri!" le gritaba Yuzu para que le pusiera atención.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Yuzu-chan? No necesitas gritar"

"Has estado muy callada tan de repente, y es extraño porque siempre pareces animada, más si estamos haciendo planes para salir ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¿Qué? No, para nada, de hecho es todo lo contrario one-chan, me siento muy feliz"

Matsuri sonrió ampliamente como hace mucho no lo hacía, a pesar de sus preocupaciones internas no podía negar que este era un grato momento para ella. Estar todas juntas como hace mucho no lo hacían, parecía que siempre debía ser así.

"Vaya, me alegro, yo también me siento excelente el día de hoy, con Mei y mis dos mejores amigas"

Yuzu le devolvió una alegre sonrisa, Mei quien se mostraba inexpresiva también parecía muy a gusto estando con ellas; Matsuri se giro para ver la expresión de Harumi y se encontró con una cálida mirada que la hizo sonrojarse. Parecía que todo estaba bien.

"Por cierto Matsuri, la otra vez me dijiste que planeabas entrar a nuestra universidad, me preguntaba de dónde había venido esa idea o quién te la había dado, pero ya me quedo claro"

Yuzu miró con sospecha a Harumi, quien ya suponía que la rubia iba sacar una conversación como esta tarde o temprano.

"Oye no, no comiences con eso" Harumi le suplicó.

"Bueno, no fue del todo idea de Harumi, yo…"

"Oh así que ahora es Harumi ¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto tan cercanas?"

"Yuzucchi, no tengas ideas equivocadas, recuerda que apenas y la tolero. No es como si estemos pasando mucho tiempo juntas o algo así."

Matsuri al ver la resiente incomodidad de su senpai, superó la propia y decidió seguirle el juego a Yuzu sólo para molestarla un rato.

"Creo que es hora de dejar de esconder nuestra relación Haru-chan ¿o vas a negar que he pasado mucho tiempo en tu departamento este par de meses teniendo lecciones privadas?" dijo en un tono meloso y recargándose en Harumi.

"Cállate niña, no digas las cosas de esa manera" dijo Harumi tratando de separarse de Matsuri.

"Vamos no le hables así Harumin, ya no tienen porque esconderlo, nosotras no las juzgaremos"

Yuzu soltó una risa, sabía que había otro trasfondo en la historia, pero ver así de nerviosa a su siempre cool Harumin, le resultaba bastante divertido .

"Así es, incluso hacen una pareja interesante" dijo Mei aún inexpresiva.

"¿Tu también Mei-san? Ugh, no puedo creerlo"

"Anda, anda, no estés de mal humor mi Haru-chan"

"Aléjate de mí"

"Cierto, hacen una pareja muy adorable" decía Yuzu entre risas.

Así las cuatro chicas pasaron el rato, hablando y divirtiéndose como hace mucho no lo hacían. Harumi a pesar de que era blanco de las burlas de Yuzu y Matsuri, se sentía mucho más relajada al ver que la menor ya no parecía abatida o preocupada como antes, suponía que entonces tantas burlas valían la pena.

* * *

Unas horas después, las parejas se despidieron y cada una tomó sus respectivos caminos.

Yuzu y Mei se dirigían a su propio departamento y Harumi acompañaría a Matsuri a la estación.

"Fue muy divertido" soltó Matsuri de repente mientras seguían caminando por las calles.

"Lo fue" contestó Harumi con una sonrisa "aunque por un momento me preocupaste"

"¿Eh?"

"Al principio parecías muy incómoda con Mei y Yuzu, pensé que te pasaba algo malo"

"Oh eso. La verdad es que sólo estaba preocupada por ti, de igual manera."

Eso confundió mucho a la chica más alta.

"Por mí ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, no sabía si tú te sentirías a gusto estando con Mei y Yuzu"

"¿Por qué no? Somos amigas, suelo pasar mucho tiempo con ellas a veces"

Eso parecía muy extraño, a menos que Matsuri sospechara que Harumi se sentía incómoda por no poder acercarse más a la pelirrosa estando las dos cerca.

"Mira Harumi, no sé si sea este el momento para discutirlo, si dices que estás bien es suficiente para mí"

Matsuri obviamente quería cortar el tema, pero la verdad Harumi se estaba cansando de las actitudes tan misteriosas de la enana.

"Oye no me vas a salir con eso ahora, dime lo que quisiste decir"

"No tengo ánimos de hablar de eso ahora, no empieces a ponerte de insistente, no arruines este día por favor"

"¿Arruinarlo yo? Pero si eres tú la que tiene esos comportamientos tan extraños y bipolares de repente. ¿Y sabes qué? De hecho, me están empezando a hartar.

"Pues si estás tan harta, no tienes porqué seguir un segundo más conmigo. Continuare caminado sola"

"Oye tú, vuelve aquí. No actúes como una niña"

Matsuri, molesta caminó más deprisa, ignorando los gritos de Harumi detrás de ella.

"Tú no puedes darme ordenes, déjame en paz"

"No voy a dejar que te vayas sola y mucho menos sin aclararme las cosas"

"Pues ni muerta voy a hablar contigo un segundo más, te estoy ignorando a partir de ya"

Matsuri terminó su caminata rápida para comenzar a correr lejos de Harumi, lo cuál esta lo tomó como un reto y empezó a correr. No iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente..

Las dos chicas corrieron por las calles unos cuantos minutos, ignorando todas las miradas extrañadas que recibían de los transeúntes que aún pasaban por ahí.

Incluso pasaron por una casa donde Harumi recibió una fuerte rociada de agua por parte de una ansiaba que se encontraba limpiando su patio.

Y aunque eso no la detuvo del todo ese demonio rosa se las pagaría.

"Matsuri, lo juro por Dios que si te alcanzo…te daré tu merecido"

Lastimosamente para la chica menor, se encontró acorralada en un callejón sin salida. Podría haber apostado que la estación quedaba por ahí.

"Te tengo, no tienes escapatoria ahora. Empezaremos con tu disculpa por haber hecho que me mojaran y después hablaremos."

Harumi tomó de los hombros a Matsuri y la acorraló hacia la pared, lastimándola un poco en el proceso. La pelirrosa intentaba librarse de su agarre, pero a diferencia de antes, la fuerza que Harumi estaba aplicando era demasiado.

Tal vez si la había hecho enojar de verdad.

"¡Basta Harumi! Me estás lastimando."

"No te vas a ir tan fácil, no después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar. Tengo que tolerar siempre tus caprichitos, en la tarde casi somos golpeadas por un idiota, me hiciste correr tras de ti a la vista del publico y en tacones ¿tienes idea de cuanto me costaron estas botas? Luego esa anciana me ha mojado toda y se arruinó mi maquillaje."

En otras circunstancias Matsuri se hubiera negado, pero pocas veces había visto a Harumi enojada de esta manera y además también ya se encontraba muy cansada después de todo lo que tuvo que correr.

Además Harumi se veía terrible con su maquillaje escurriendo por su cara, combinando con su expresión furiosa la hacían parecer aterradora.

"Ok, lo lamento Harumi, entiendo. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, lo siento, te he hecho pasar por muchas cosas hoy y no es justo para ti, discúlpame"

"¿Crees que con una disculpa se arregla todo?"

"Bueno, tú dijiste que…"

"¡Silencio!"

Harumi golpeó con fuerza la pared detrás de Matsuri y se apoyó para que sus labios quedaran a centímetros de los de ella.

"Tienes una habilidad increíble para sacarme de quicio…"susurró en voz baja"…para ponerme tan furiosa. Pero no sólo me haces sentir molesta…y eso es lo peor de todo. Pero vas a pagar ahora."

Harumi cerro la brecha entre sus labios y los de Matsuri. Era un beso tan hambriento y desesperado, Harumi quería desahogar toda esa frustración y enojo que llevaba acumulado prácticamente desde que la conoció.

Matsuri, que en un principio se encontraba sorprendida, no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad, acercando sus cuerpos para que estuvieran completamente pegados y enredando sus manos en el cabello de la mayor para acercar más sus bocas.

No sabía como habían llegado a esta situación, pero no estaba en posición de cuestionar nada.

Harumi prácticamente la tenía clavada en la pared, con una mano libre recorrió con sus dedos, su cuerpo, los pasó por su clavícula y luego subió delicadamente hasta su cuello, tomó la mandíbula de la niña en sus manos y la presionó con fuerza.

Estaba 100% segura, por los ruidos que estaba haciendo y por la forma en que se aferraba a su cabello, que a Matsuri le encantaba que fuera agresiva con ella.

Antes de retirarse por falta de aire, mordió agresivamente el labio de Matsuri, sacando un audible gemido de la pelirrosa.

Con respiración agita volvió su mirada a la chica, que prácticamente se encontraba temblando y tratando de controlar su respiración.

"Espero que hayas tenido suficiente" Dijo Harumi con dureza.

Los ojos de Matsuri eran intensos y sólo había necesidad en ellos.

"No lo creo".

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Gracias por los Rewies que han dejado y por su apoyo para con la historia.**

 **Probablemente tenga dos o tres capítulos más, o eso planeaba. A** **nque no sé muy bien si pueda resolver todas las incógnitas tan rápido (No tengo el Don de Sabu) .**

 **El capítulo de hoy fue escrito al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior, sólo tenía que ser revisado, por eso estuvo tan rápido. Espero hacer lo mismo con los próximos 2 y tenerlos en algún momento próximo.**

 **Tal vez luego escriba una serie de One-shots Harumatsu, tengo algunas ideas en mente, dependiendo de qué tan rápido termine mis deberes escolares estará el primero por ahí.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por sus cometarios, me alegra saber que hay más personas que les gusta este ship y que les agrada mi historia.**

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
